Jon Arryn
Jon Arryn was a head of House Arryn whose titles include Lord of The Eyrie, Defender of The Vale, and Warden of the East. Jon was the husband of Lady Lysa Arryn and father of Lord Robert Arryn, and he acted as a second father to Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Robert Baratheon. Appearances and Character: Jon had broad shoulders. Half of his teeth had fallen out by the time he married Lysa Tully. As a younger man he resembled Harrold Hardyng, who has blue eyes, blonde hair, and an aquiline nose. Jon had a reputation for being prudent, calming and wise, and kindly and trusting. Jon's blade has wings on its cross-guard, a falcon-head pommel, and is engraved in silver to resemble mountain sky. Jon preferred functional armor, rather than jewelled and silvered plate. Jon's favourite bird was a falcon gifted to him by Robert Baratheon. History: Jon was born as the eldest son of Lord Jasper Arryn. He had a younger brother, Ronnel, and a sister, Alys, who married Ser Elys Waynwood. Jon was Keeper of The Gates of the Moon while Jasper lived, and after his father's death Jon named his brother Ronnel and later his cousin Denys to that position. Because of The Vale Mountain Clans, Jon always traveled in strength when crossing The Mountains of the Moon. Jon's first wife was Jeyne Royce, but she died in childbed, their daughter stillborn. His second marriage was to Rowena Arryn, a cousin, who died of a winter chill during a childless marriage. Because he had no children, Jon's heir became his nephew, Elbert, the son of Ronnel. Jon fostered Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon as his wards in The Vale of Arryn. As they grew, the two boys became close companions and regarded the childless Jon as a second father. The only blade used by Robert was a hunting knife he received from Jon as a boy. Jon declined to foster the grandsons of Lord Walder Frey. Jon's heir, Elbert Arryn, was murdered by King Aerys II Targaryen in King's Landing, and the Mad King then demanded that Jon execute his wards, Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon. Jon refused, however, and raised his banners in revolt, beginning what would become known as Robert's Rebellion. While Ned Stark returned to the north to call his banners, Jon and Robert led the taking of Gulltown, allowing Robert to return to The Stormlands. Lyn Corbray fought against Jon at Gulltown, but submitted after the battle and joined Jon's host. Ser Denys Arryn, Jon's cousin and new heir, was slain by Lord Jon Connington during the Battle of the Bells. In order to gain Lord Hoster Tully for the rebels, Eddard and Jon agreed to marry Hoster's daughters, Catelyn and Lysa. Because Lysa was proven fertile, Jon hoped to secure a new heir for the failing Arryn line, and so Jon and Eddard married the Tully sisters in a dual ceremony at Riverrun. The double wedding bound House Tully to the rebels' cause. This left four of the of the great houses of Westeros in open rebellion against the thrown, House Stark, House Baratheon, House Arryn and House Tully. While in Riverrun, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, requested a meeting to with the four heads of the houses to hopefully avoid the war. Lyanna was able to convince her brother that she was in love with Prince Rhaegar, that they had been married, with the blessing of Queen Elia Martell. Rhaegar offered the Lords justice for the death of Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark, he would dethrone his father, make him answer for the crimes he has caused. Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully accepted Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's offer, Robert Baratheon reluctantly accepted the terms, still furious with the Prince and Lyanna and now angry with Ned and Jon for accepting his terms, that they would take their armies home. Jon Arryn was summoned to travel to King's Landing to witness the coronation of Rhaegar Targaryen and to swear fealty to the new king. Jon had a child with his wife, Lysa Aryn, named Robert Arryn after Robert Baratheon. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Valemen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:House Arryn Category:Lord Category:Lord of The Eyrie Category:Defender of The Vale Category:Knight Category:Wardens Category:Warden of The East